The art of the present invention relates to breast support devices in general and more particularly to an apparatus and a method of use which is capable of supporting a person's breasts while positioned upon said person's lap, a nearby table, a belt, or another structure such as a chair. The apparatus and method is especially usable by persons having larger or heavier breasts who further desire to provide relief to the back and upper body from the weight of said breasts.
It is well understood within the biological arts that some women (and even some men) are genetically disposed to have larger and/or heavier breasts. Unfortunately, the weight of said breasts must be supported by the upper body and back. This places an undesirable strain upon the back, the spine, and the upper torso when sitting or standing. Even if a woman has a properly sized and shaped brassiere, the upper body and back must support the aforesaid weight when seated or standing.
The present art provides an upright support having a yoke and a breast supporter assembly which seats or fits under one or more of a person's breasts and provides support. The support provided minimizes the stress and weight placed upon the person's back and upper torso. The present art quickly and easily secures with or seats with a table, the user's belt, a tabletop, a chair, or another structure in order to provide the aforesaid relief. A retaining strap and holder is utilized when further support of the upright support is desired.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable breast support apparatus and method of use having an upright support which is quickly and easily attachable with a base or other retaining structure and further comfortably supports one or more breasts of a user.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable breast support apparatus which is able to remove or limit a user's upper back and torso weight bearing requirements due to the excess weight of larger breasts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable breast support apparatus which is capable of use relative to a plurality of fixtures which include tabletops, tables, laps, and belts and which is fully adjustable relative thereto.